d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Primary Character Class/Old
This index page lists the various NPCs according to their primary character class (exluding prestige classes). Obviously, most monsters will not be listed here. Core PC Classes Barbarian Cannibal hunter CR 2 Hiesto, male half-orc Bbn5 Human Barbarian 4 Sunderer Ogre Barbarian CR 7 Ogre Frenzied Beserker CR9 Orc Cavalry Barbarian 1 Orc Barbarian 1 Orc Barbarian 2 Orc Barbarian 3 Orc Barbarian 4 Orc Barbarian 5 Orc Barbarian 6 Orc Barbarian 7 Orc Barbarian 8 Orc Barbarian 9 Orc Barbarian 10 Orc Barbarian 11 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 Virgil, Dwarven Chain-Rager(Barbarian 12) Bard Elven Counsillor CR7 Gester Stromhivven, Chaotic Evil Bard 13 Nyaaguh, Deaf-mute Half-Orc Bard 1(humorous) Trillion, female halfling Brd2 Cleric Klurrod, Ape Cleric CR 6 Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Bugbear Cleric CR 7 Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21 Orc Clr5 Thimb, Halfling Cleric of a Trickster God Troglodyte chief Abel Halfling Cleric of Death Varios, Melee Combat Cleric of a Death God Druid Aga, Centaur Druid 5(Summoner) Arrian Silverleaf, human male, Drd9 Winter Queen, Winter Nymph Druid 6 Fighter Orc Guard CR 1 Drow fighter CR 2 Gnoll Guard CR 2 Hobgoblin Shieldman (Fighter2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 Kobold Boss CR 2 Drow fighter CR 3 Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Ras Khatima, elven male, Ftr3 Drow fighter CR 4 Drow fighter CR 5 Drow fighter CR 6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Serjeant Thed of the Palace Guard, Ftr-6 CR 6 Drow fighter CR 7 Hobgoblin Champion CR 7 Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Drow fighter CR 8 Bezzandine Triskelion, Ogre Fighter CR 9 Drow fighter CR 9 Duergar Scout CR 9 Drow fighter CR 10 Pelegon, Chariot Master Fighter13 Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Ogre Werewolf Lord Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 Legendary Warlord CR19 Thrush, Epic Fighter CR 23 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 Kir-Lanan Elite Warrior, Fighter 6 Cobolt, Half-Blue Dragon Fighter 6 Generic Tiefling Soldier (Fighter 3) Lord Sunder, DM Wrath Ector, Human Fighter 4(Disarmer) Jiles, Dwarf Fighter 3 Roberto and Fredrick, Half-Elven Twins Monk Dwarf Monk CR2 Human Monk 4 Paladin General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Succubus Paladin 6 Meredith Silverleaf, Elven Paladin 3 Ranger Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Elven Ranger CR4 Gnoll Hunter Lieutenant Almasia Elvario, Elven Ranger 3 Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 Rogue Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Human Ftr Rogue CR4 Feinter Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Sherrif Willfried "Wee Willy" Stanford Sorte, male human Rog4 Wererat Rogue CR 9 Sweetwater Tenderfoot, Halfling Rogue 3 Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 Sorcerer Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Human Elemental Savant CR7 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Tarastia, human Sorc-8 Ventifakt Gronthean, Evil Elven Sorcerer 10 Wizard Drow invoker CR 9 Kobold Wiz7 Elf Wizard L7/ Rogue L3 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 Ysdor, half-elven wizard Bobbynock, Gnome Wizard9 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 The Stranger in Black CR 19 Non-Core PC Classes Favored Soul Shimmer-Scale Wyrmling Blue Dragon Favored Soul 5 Hexblade Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Sssiff, Lizardfolk Hexblade 3 Marshal Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Ninja Goblin Ninja 5 Psion Psychic Warrior Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2 Samurai Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Scout Senath, Human Scout 10 Shaman Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Shugenja Soul Knife Spellthief Swashbuckler Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Warlock Kantona, human Wrl15 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Young Green Dragon Warlock 4 Warmage Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Wilder Wu Jen NPC Classes Adept Hakrugh the Giant Shaman CR 9 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Aristocrat Human Landowner (Ari2) Commoner Expert Human Investigator (expert 1) Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Warrior Drow warrior CR 1 Drow warrior CR 2 Drow warrior CR 3 Drow warrior CR 4 Drow warrior CR 5 Drow Warrior CR 6 Drow Warrior 7 Experienced Guardsman Elite Guardsman CR 3 Warrior-5 Generic Human CR 1/2 Warrior Generic Human Warrior 2, "Blues" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Red" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Yeller" Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) Wererat warrior 2 Prestige Classes Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 Pixie Cavalier CR 22 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 No Class (Creature/Monster) Mosquito Swarm CR 1 Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Dire Wolf (9 HD) CR4 Dire Wolf (12 HD) CR5 Half-Dragon T-Rex CR10 Half-Farspawn Udoroot, CR 6 Petrified Treant CR 9 Troll Were-Banded-Lizard CR 9 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Alessalandra Windrider, Storm Giant Were-Roc CR 17 The Vestige CR 27